This grant request is for the purchase of a 500 MHz multinuclear nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer which will be used to support the research efforts of investigators from the Department of Chemistry of the University of Minnesota. The instrument will be housed in the Department NMR Facility to provide ready access; it will provide high resolution and two-dimensional NMR spectra of complex organic compounds and biomacromolecules.